A transmit diversity communication device may have multiple antenna elements that transmit signals to communicate information. A receiving communication device extracts the information from the transmitted signals. Multiple antenna elements may enhance spectral efficiency, allowing for more users to be simultaneously served over a given frequency band. A transmit diversity communication device, however, typically needs to be calibrated. It is generally desirable to effectively calibrate a transmit diversity communication device.